Gentle Hands
by Wyvren
Summary: From Beginning to the end... He was always there, even when at times it seemed like he wasn't -OvanXHaseo- -Yaoi-
1. Welcome To the World

**Some few things to say before I start.**

**I don't own .//Hack**

**This starts from the very Beginning for Haseo, so his personality will be slightly different due to events. So don't complain about OC, I warned you.**

**AU and yet not.**

**This is a HaseoXOvan, don't like it, don't read.**

**I don't care that they're playing a game… THEY SHALL FEEL :3**

**Rated M for a reason… and for HaseoXOvan goodness :3**

* * *

**Chapter One: Welcome to 'The World**'

* * *

It was exciting; logging on for the first time… and to Haseo it was the greatest moment of his life. As he appeared in the Chaos gate dome for the very first time, he couldn't help but admire everything around him… people warping to an area through the chaos gate, and others chatting excitedly upon their return from their adventures from an area. Then there was the dome itself, how well crafted it seemed, how it looked like someone actually built it with their own two hands… With cement of course, someone after all did make it with graphics.

A smile graced Haseo's face as he began looking over his own character. His black belted top and tight pants melding perfectly with the slim figure, the pale skin contrasting almost perfectly, and he must say, the red tattoos he had were pretty neat. Walking over to the small water décor that surrounded the chaos gate, he looked at himself in the water. Crimson eyes stared back with excitement in them, and the red lightning tattoos on his face went up slightly with his smile. Scratching the back of his spiky silver hair he had to admit;

He looked pretty damn good.

"Hey, You, the Adept Rouge!" Haseo looked over his shoulder to see two players smirking at him.

Haseo turned away from the water and looked over at two males who were standing near him.

"Yeah, you." The shorter male with silver hair confirmed.

"You're a noob right?" The other asked, he had jet black hair and a strong build, but his dark green eyes unnerved Haseo to no end…

The rouge nodded, and the duo grinned.

"Must be exciting... logging in for the first time that is." The dark haired one said.

Haseo smiled. "It sure is! I don't know much about it yet though."

The silver haired one smiled. "That's what we are here for. My name is Iyoten… and this is Blaine." He introduced.

"You'll show me what to do…? Are you sure? I don't wish to be any trouble…" But he was cut off by Blaine.

"It's no trouble at all! Why, we would be honored to show you the ropes." Iyoten stated with a crooked grin, before he and his partner gave Haseo their member addresses.

Haseo added them, and put them into his party. The duo then began to explain the Chaos Gate and the word combinations, all the while the Rouge soaked up the information like a sponge. He listened attentively and hung on every word.

Soon they entered a low level area, just right for the newbie. Haseo took in the surroundings… it was a beautiful open area, with a clear sky and pleasant music in the background. They told him about the missions that areas have, and that this one; you had to find the Symbol Fragments to get into a temple. The search commenced.

As they ran through the area, Haseo never felt more alive. He had two new friends, and was already on an adventure. He felt safe and secure with the two, knowing they wouldn't do a thing to him. But all the while, there was a nagging voice inside of his head, telling him that something was wrong with this…

Something wasn't right.

But he ignored it, he could trust them… Right?

They just want to help him after all.

After a few battles with goblins, and learning how to fight, they soon came upon the beast temple… and by the Gods… it was huge! Haseo stood there for a moment, admiring the structure… the carvings, the pillars, everything.

'_The Chaos Gate dome is still my favorite so far._' He thought to himself with a grin.

Then, they entered. A ghostly sounding organ played in the background as they approached the back of the temple where a large statue stood floating over an abyss, and in-front of it; a treasure chest.

"This, is the God; Folset… it's supposed to be an important god in "The World's" history… and that in-front of it." Iyoten gestured to the treasure chest. "...Is the offering."

He looked at Haseo and smiled. "Go on, Take it."

The Adept Rouge looked at them in suprise. "Are you sure..?" He asked shyly.

Blaine smiled "Of course… you're still a noob and need all the help you can get!" he assured.

He made a small 'go ahead' gesture with his hands.

The silver haired twin blade grinned back at him and ran over to the chest and kicked it open… it was a nice piece of armor that was just right at his level.

After putting it in his inventory, he turned back around and smiled and his friends.

"Thank-" His words of gratitude were cut short by the blunt side of a sword knocking him to the ground.

Haseo's head was spinning from the sudden blow, but the words he herd next; frightened him.

"The treasure… is your reward… "Iyoten said in a frighteningly gleeful voice.

"And our reward…" Began Blaine as the dark haired man closed in on the fallen black rouge.

Haseo tried to back up as fear clenched his entire being… But he was stopped by the wall of the temple. The twin blade gasped as his back hit the wall. Blaine grabbed him by his belted collar, and dragged him up the wall to eye level, a demotic grin on the dark haired man's face…

"Our reward…" He repeated, leaning in closer; his body flushed with Haseo's, and his hot breath hitting his face and neck… making the Rouge shiver in fright.

"...Is you." Haseo's heart sank at those words. Before the rouge could even protest; Blaine forcefully put his lips on Haseo's, and basically began to devour him. The Rouge struggled fiercely, but the large man was stronger… and obviously experienced at doing this. Then Blaine's hands began to travel down to Haseo's pants… and that's when Haseo knew what they were after…

They were going to rape him.

Before he knew anything else, he felt his only protection dropping to his ankles…

Blaine licked Haseo's throat and the said rouge tried to scream out for someone… Anyone.

"Help me!!! Please! PLEASE!"

Iyoten laughed.

"Just shut up and take it… there is no one here to save you... You're ours kn-." He was cut off by a blast of energy hitting him in the face, sending him flying in to the abyss the beast statue was floating over in a whirl of blood.

Blaine removed his mouth from Haseo's neck; wide eyed. He turned to find out what had happened to his partner; only to also be blasted in the face sending him in to the air, then to the ground a foot away from the ledge. Another shot rang out, and this one sent the man into the bottomless pit after his partner.

Haseo slid to the ground, shaken, and frightened. Tears gathered in his eyes and one slid gently down his face, until he fell to the ground in a fetal position, sobbing.

He didn't even hear, or see the large figure coming toward him… all he could do was sob, and think _'Why did this happen..? I thought they… were my friends.'_

His thoughts were broken though when he felt a strong hand rest on his head. Startled, Haseo snapped his head away from the hand, tightening himself more into the ball he made for himself.

He then heard a clank of metal, as whoever was next to him shifted slightly… Chancing a look, Haseo's tearful face peered from his protective ball.

He sniffed slightly as he took in the stranger… White and a light blue was his theme… His hair a blue color that Haseo found calming… but his eyes were obscured by a pair of orange glasses, the light reflecting off of them, making it so that he couldn't look at them. His arm was very different though… in fact, the arm seemed to be incased in a metal cylinder, and held tight by a strange pad lock…

Who was this man…? He moved his normal, gloved hand towards Haseo; but he flinched out of the way. The man smiled sadly.

"I won't hurt you… Haseo…" The man's deep, but smooth voice told him, and he moved his hand towards the rouge again. The rouge wondered idly how the angelic like man knew his name.

Maybe he really was an angel and was here to take him away. This time, Haseo didn't flinch away as the man rested his gloved hand on his head.

With a small turn of his head, the glare from the glasses, and Haseo could see colbat eyes behind the orange-red glasses. He smiled, and his deep voice washed over Haseo as he spoke.

"Welcome… To_ 'The World'_."

* * *

**Short… but that's all you get for now! R&R, next chapter coming soon.**


	2. Twilight Brigade

**Thanks to those who have reviewed… And one more warning.**

**Spoilers for all 3 Games and the short Anime Returner will be in this fic… Very few ROOT spoilers will be present… I'm going on my own for that. Also, Nazo Grunty will be different. Yes, I'm hoping to make it a long fic. Also forgive me… But no Sakisaka or Tabby in this.**

* * *

**Chapter Two: Twilight Brigade

* * *

**

The hand on Haseo's head was lifted, and was placed on to one of his hands, and he gave a slight tug. Understanding, Haseo began to get up.

Until he realized… his pants were still down at his ankles. With a fierce blush, Haseo quickly covered his manhood with his hands, and looked away from the other man.

He smiled, and turned around so that Haseo could re-dress himself. The rouge did just that in record time.

"O-okay…" Haseo muttered, and the man turned back around.

The black rouge shuddered slightly, still shaken from the ordeal, but he got his courage together and spoke.

"W-what's your n-name…?" shaky, yes; but he asked none the less.

The older man smiled.

"Ovan." His voice washed over Haseo, and made his nerves calm a little.

"I guess it's pointless to tell you my name if you already know it." His voice less shaky this time and it held a bit more confidence.

Ovan chuckled, "I suppose so." His face turned a sorrowful. "I am sorry." He simply said, but Haseo understood.

"It's not your fault! At least he wasn't able to go all the way, Thanks to you." Haseo replied, his head going downcast as he remembered Blaine licking his neck. He began to shiver uncontrollably, and he soon found himself back on the ground, tears back in his eyes as he replayed the events in his mind.

Ovan moved to his side; eyes filled with concern as he wrapped his good arm around Haseo, and helped him back up on his feet. He began to lead the disoriented Adept Rouge out of the beast temple. Warping at the platform just outside the temple; the two were back at the town in an instant. In the dome; many people turned to stare at the odd sight. Warping in was the infamous guild leader of the Twilight Brigade and a sobbing stranger. Most of the players could smell rumors already as they watched the two exit out of dome.

Haseo didn't look up once as he let Ovan lead him to wherever they were going. All he could think about is why this would happen to him, only a few minutes after he logged in for the first time and something like this had to happen.

"Why…?" He muttered quietly.

Ovan gave him a sad side glance before looking back ahead, but something come to his mind just then.

"What in the world am I doing?" He asked himself suddenly before stopping on the long bridge that connected the Mac Anu square and the dome.

Haseo looked up at him with a confused look. Ovan just looked at him as smirked.

"I do believe this would be a lot quicker than walking…" He told the confused rouge.

And before his eyes; a bike warped into view; a steam bike.

"Wha…?" But before he could say anything else about the abrupt appearance on the vehicle; he was lifted up by one arm and set onto the seat of it, Ovan then getting on behind him.

Haseo flushed slightly when the larger man leaned into his back to reach the handle bars... err, bar.

A thought hit Haseo then at that thought. Ovan only had one arm… How was he going to-

"Is this very safe?" Haseo asked timidly as the engine roared to life, making the rouge's heart sink.

He never liked motorcycles; even in the real world.

"We'll be perfectly fine." He assured with his calm voice. "But I do suggest you hang on."

…Haseo couldn't tell where his heart was anymore at that statement…

As the steam gunner kicked off the ground and put the accelerator on full throttle; Haseo found himself slammed back into Ovan; and instinctively twisted around to grab onto him like a scared cat. His nails digging into the fabric of his strangely weaved armor, and his eyes screwed shut. It took the rest of his strength just not to yell out bloody murder.

The wind hitting his face wasn't very pleasant either; he had to turn his head to the side to even breathe! He felt the bike swerve and turn around each corner, and along with it; his stomach. Even through the midst of it all, Haseo could have sworn he herd Ovan chuckle.

This defiantly wasn't one of those 'Loving to feel the wind through my hair.' Sort of moments.

He could hear different people screaming at the crazy cerulean eyed man to watch where he was going; some using more explicit words.

Then, it all came to a screeching stop, literally. Probably leaving a large burnout mark on the ground in the process.

"We have stopped." Haseo heard the older man say.

Prying one eye open, the rouge indeed saw that the scenery was no longer moving.

"Land!" Haseo cheered, throwing his hands in the air and scrambling off the bike a little too quickly.

This caused his to get a little woozy; and fall flat on his back from the sudden wave of nausea.

"Nehhh…" He groaned.

"Ovan! You let that poor boy ride on that bike with you?" Said a soft, but scolding voice.

A crimson eye peered over to where the voice came from; a girl with pink hair and bright green eyes with a outfit that made her look like a dark angel.

Is everyone here angels or something?

Maybe he really was dead.

"Well, dragging him here wouldn't have been the best. With so many people up and about at the moment-"

Haseo didn't pay any attention to the two as his stomach began to bother him; maybe if he rolled over-

"Bleh…"

-Nope, that made it worse.

"Ovan! You made him sick! You can't drive that bike very well with one arm." The soft voice again, she sounded like she was Ovan's mother.

"He'll live. So far he's survived two worst case scenarios." His voice went into a different tone; but the girl caught it.

She went over to the belly down Adept Rouge and kneeled down near him, and attempted to give him a hand up; but he flinched away from her.

Untrusting eyes stared up at her.

She frowned and looked at Ovan who put his steam bike away and went over to Haseo, and helped him up. He didn't flinch away from him, but eagerly held on to his right arm like a life line.

Everything was spinning to the rouge.

"It will probably take him awhile to get used to people again, Shino." He assured her as he pulled out a guild card (with some difficulties); and entered a wooden door.

The room wasn't much; it was mostly white with a few tapestries and a small stairway. Right when you walked in, there was a carpet with a Grunty standing on it; and behind the pig like creature was a small alter with a plant on it.

Haseo looked at the Grunty long and hard for a moment.

The blue scarf, the eyes, hair, and the glasses

"Hey, that thing looks like you." He stated as Ovan sat Haseo down against a wall.

"Since I'm the guild Master; the Grunty that manages the Guild takes on the appearance and a bit of the personality of the Guild Master." He explained as he gently pried Haseo from his good arm; then he took the guild card from before and gave it to Haseo.

"Think of it as a Safe Heaven, or maybe something interesting to join if you feel like it. Shino can give you the details, but for now I must leave." He said softly before turning and taking his leave from the guild Home.

"That's so like him; coming and leaving. But that's Ovan for you." She said, smiling at him.

Haseo looked downcast, not responding at all. He felt uncomfortable being left alone with this girl.

"Naru..?"

Snapping his head up at the unfamiliar sound; he stared back at Nazo Grunty who was currently looking up curiously at the Adept Rouge.

"You have something special about you, Naru." The Grunty said unexpectedly.

Crimson eyes widened a bit.

"Master thinks so too I bet, Naru." Said the Grunty, very confident in his statement.

"Oh? And how am I special?" Haseo asked bitterly.

But the Grunty just smiled and left his words at that.

The two stared for a moment before Haseo reached for the pig like creature, and cuddled it like a teddy bear. Resting his head on the Grunty's hat; he heard the 'Mini Ovan' giggle.

He then heard a questioning sound come from Shino. Looking up; he saw her confused look.

"How odd; Nazo usually isn't so friendly to newcomers. It usually takes him awhile to get used to them."

Haseo just shrugged; and the pink haired girl smiled a little bit at the happy face on the Grunty. Then she thought of something.

"Do you know what the Twilight Brigade is about?" She asked, walking over to sit on the floor in front of him.

The Adept Rouge looked at her for a moment; before simply shaking his head no.

"Well… We search for a special Item in the game called 'The Key of Twilight'." She began. "- It's a search for those who believe that it exists."

Haseo looked at her curiously. "So, you don't know if it exists or not? That seems kind of pointless. How do you search for something if you don't know it's even there?"

She shrugged. "It's what we do. But it also gives the game some purpose."

He raised a brow at that.

"Isn't the point of a game to level up and be better than others? Isn't that how a game like this is supposed to be played?" He asked; genuinely curious.

She began to laugh a moment after his statement; and Haseo found himself annoyed.

"Well isn't it?" He repeated himself, his eyes narrowing.

"Is that what you really think?" She wondered, a slight giggle in her voice.

Haseo was taken aback at her words.

"Well…"

"Is 'The World' just a place of fighting to you? What about friends?" She asked.

The rouge glared at her at the word 'friend'.

"I'm not the greatest at finding 'Friends'; it's just better not to have them at all!" He said the last part angrily.

'_Especially after…'_ He tried not to let his mind wonder to earlier.

"Then what is Ovan to you?" She asked her voice softer and a sad look on her face from his words.

Haseo's irritation and anger dropped at the mention of Ovan, and her words struck him good and hard.

What _was_ Ovan to him? He saved you, he helped you, he-

The glare was back on his face, and also the anger within him.

'_He'll probably just stab me in the back like the others.' _

Trusting was not something that was carelessly distributed, and shouldn't be distributed at all.

With a huff, Haseo looked away from her, his grip on Nazo Grunty tightening. He heard Shino sigh heavily; knowing she was getting nowhere with him.

She tried something else.

"Do you know what the 'Key of the Twilight' does?" she asked, trying to get his attention back; and get on his good side.

Haseo gave her a side glance, but shook his head no. She smiled; happy to the response.

"Some say it maxes out your character stats, others say it gives you an all powerful weapon. But the few think; it will grant the finder a single wish."

The silver haired teen said nothing to her, but simply tilted his head to the side at the information. Then suddenly; he released Nazo Grunty from his grasp and got up. Pulling out the Guild card Ovan gave him earlier, and staring at it for a moment.

"I need to think about it" With that statement, he turned towards the door and left into the town.

He began to wander aimlessly through the town. Weaving through what seemed to be endless streets filled with players. The constant chatter and noise didn't get through to Haseo's head. Even so, he somehow managed to make his way without bumping to anyone, or anything, and found himself leaning against a large bridge railing. Looking down at the water, he peered at his reflection.

"_Then what is Ovan to you?" _

The question repeated through his head.

"What is he to me? Hell, who is he in the first place?" He asked himself.

"Who is?" A voice asked.

The rouge's head snapped to the voice coming from right beside him.

A cat player-

-A _floating_ cat.

Purple eyes peered at him, and the brown furred face was set in curiosity. The phrase 'Curiosity killed the Cat.' Entered his mind briefly before the cat asked his question again.

"Who is what? Hmm?"

Now normally, Haseo wouldn't answer to a complete stranger; but there was something about him. Something that was trusting-

Haseo snorted internally at himself. What happened to 'Trust shouldn't be distributed?' But he answered anyway.

"Ovan" He said quietly; so only the cat could hear him.

The purple eyes widened in surprise.

"Getting mixedup with that one; are you? How interesting. Well one thing is for certain; he is mysterious." The replied, making Haseo curious at his words.

"Who are you? And how do you know Ovan?" The Rouge implored.

"Phyllo; and I know Ovan in my own way." Phyllo replied his eyes returning to the scenery.

"Thinking about joining the 'Twilight Brigade' then, hmm?" His eyes returned to Haseo.

"What's the point of looking for something that probably doesn't exist? What's the point?" Haseo asked, irritated again and the entire 'Key of Twilight' idea.

Phyllo looked at him.

"Tell me, do you believe in God?" Phyllo asked.

"Well, yeah…" Haseo answered, confused at the question.

"How do you know that they exist?" He asked a slight smirk on his face.

"Umm…"

"Exactly." The cat said with a triumphant grin.

Haseo huffed, upset that he had lost that battle.

"Here" The cat said; opening his palm towards Haseo.

Phyllo's member address popped up, and was saved.

Haseo returned the favor by giving the blond haired cat his own.

"If you want to talk about anything or want any information, just drop me a line." Phyllo offered with a smile.

"Thank you." Haseo whispered, before turning and heading back the way he came.

"Good bye, Haseo. "Phyllo whispered back, before turning back to the scenery.

Haseo made his way back to the guild; his walk a little bit quicker with a small tad of eagerness in his movement. Even to go as far as gently pushing people out of his way when he came to the crowded areas.

Upon entering the 'Twilight Brigade' He noticed Ovan was now there, returned from whatever he had to do.

"So, you're back." He stated simply, a small smile on his face.

"Yeah, I've decided to join the 'Twilight Brigade'" He said, not being able to keep his own smile off his face.

Shino smiled brightly. "I am happy you took our offer."

Walking over to where they were standing, Haseo looked up at the foot taller steam gunner, as the said man placed his useable hand on Haseo's shoulder. Cerulean eyes seemed to flicker with something for a moment before he said;

"Welcome, to the Twilight Brigade."

* * *

**Ovan likes giving out welcomes to Haseo, huh? :3 Longer, as promised! R&R pwease!**


	3. Beginning of the End

**Chapter three! Beyah!**

**Thanks to those that reviewed. :3**

**Forgive me for not updating for so long… But I'm back now, and hopefully the wait for the next chapter won't be as long XD Happy reading**

**R&R please**

* * *

**Chapter Three: Beginning of the End

* * *

**

Training, getting stronger… it was what he was going to have to do before he could help look for the Key of the Twilight. After all, he was still just a noob. What could he do to help out the powerful Steam gunner and Harvest Cleric in his pathetic state? A glare directed at a goblin as one thought ran through the rouge's head:

Become stronger

A golden blade came down on the goblin, and from the hit it let out a squeal of pain as it was slashed to the ground by following strikes from the second blade, and then the first again… The monster's health soon came to nothing, and the monster fell in a pool of purple blood, before decaying away into the ground.

Haseo let out a breath as a bright light surrounded him. A smile graced his lips as the words _Level 3_, showed on his screen.

"Well done…"

Haseo turned and smiled at the blue haired man. Shino smiled too, but she's been observing them carefully… A small smirk of her own curving, going unnoticed by the two.

Haseo kicked open the chest the monsters were guarding, and retrieved the final piece for the judge's symbol. As the pieces came together, he heard the temple door open in the distance. As they got to the temple; a strange sense of Déjà vu came over Haseo; the beast temple was the same as…

Well, the last one he was in.

Ovan noticed the rouge's movements began to become nervous. His lips curved down slightly as the silver haired teen brought his hands up and began to wring out his gloved hands in a nervous habit. He still had very little trust in anyone. Ovan noted this as the rouge took a fearful glance back. Shino glanced at Ovan, worried. Of course she would also notice.

In the temple; Haseo kicked open the chest, and pulled out a brand new pair of twin blade swords. He couldn't use them yet, but that was all the more reason to become stronger.

"Haseo…" Ovan started, but soon regretted saying anything as the teen turned swiftly, garnet eyes wide and fearful.

This had to stop, that fearful look… He didn't like that look at all on the boy, especially at him. Knowing it probably wasn't the best thing to do, Ovan advanced on the rouge until he was reaching distance. Haseo tried to turn away, fearful that history was about to repeat itself, but a strong hand placed itself on his shoulder and turned him towards the elder man. Cerulean eyes behind red lenses peered into crimson. The rouge stared for a moment, neither of them blinked. Ovan frowned slightly.

Then it hit the teen; he had acted fearfully towards his savior. He had offended him. His gaze fell to his feet, finding them most intriguing. Ovan smiled softly as his hand left Haseo's shoulder, and went to the rouge's chin; gently turning his face to see his own.

A feeling rose up in the Adept Rouge's being. A hot, bubbling feeling rose in his chest, and a knot formed in his gut. Not knowing what it was and startled by it; he quickly pushed it down as Ovan gently patted his silver adorned head, turned him around; and slightly pushed on his back towards the warp point. Obliging, he went to the warp point and went back to town. The two remaining Twilight Brigade members stared at the spot their newest addition to the guild had gone.

Shino smiled as she looked at the glazed over look Ovan had as he stared at the spot Haseo was moments ago.

"He is special." He said quietly as he too moved towards the warp point, and went back to town.

Shino smirked.

"Special indeed." Thoughts formed in her head as she pondered about the two men.

She too went to the warp point, but before she left, she giggled happily.

* * *

Now when they went to go train; for some reason Shino was always busy. Either she had someone to help or she had to go for a little bit because of something going on in real life.

It was odd, but neither Haseo nor Ovan complained.

Today was no different, They were in a level twenty area, about five levels higher than Haseo's own, and he was having a bit of a rough time.

"Don't let them get the better of you."

Haseo just huffed.

He was tired; he had been training for hours… and this damn vulture like monster wasn't helping any.

Haseo hated flying monsters.

With a growl, the rouge began to try and reach the hovering bird with his blades, but to no avail. He couldn't reach it. The bird seemed to laugh at him with a series eerie squawks before diving at the exhausted rouge with its single claw. Too tired to even dodge out of the way, the bird slammed him into the ground and proceeded to tear at his bare back.

Haseo cried out as he felt the sharp talons and beak dig into his back painfully.

He wasn't going to make it out of this one.

Haseo didn't even hear the shout from Ovan, or the gunshot that fired to end the bird's attack.

It stung, it stung so much… Haseo clenched his eyes shut as he felt something hot and wet begin to form from them. How was he going to become strong when he couldn't even fight off that stupid bird?

Suddenly, a cool substance was on his back, the pain began to ebb away as it spread all over him. A relieved sigh escaped the rouge's lips

"You'll be fine…" Ovan's soft voice reached his ears, and he felt a hand go over his back.

Haseo knew he was checking for other wounds… but he couldn't help but whimper and turn away from the touch, embarrassed from what he felt from the simple touch.

Ovan narrowed his eyes at the rouge moved uncomfortably at his touch. With a sigh, he gathered the silvered haired boy in his arm. Haseo shifted slightly as he was pulled up and placed on his feet.

He idly wondered how Ovan did that with only one arm…

"Now, now." he said calmly, and Haseo couldn't help but be ashamed at his failure.

"No need to fret. If you fail; try, try again."

Haseo felt a gloved hand pat him on the head, and he smiled. Looking up at his savior, the teen looked into cerulean eyes, and made a promise:

"I will become stronger, maybe even one day, stronger than you!" He said with confidence, and a sad smile graced Ovan's lips from the statement.

Confused, red eyes looked at him questioningly at the suddenly somber look on his mentor's face. The older man though, just suddenly pulled him into a one armed hug. Startled by the sudden action; Haseo went limp for a moment until he registered Ovan gripping him tightly, almost desperately.

"I know you will." His voice betrayed no emotions on what the man was feeling, but as the shock wore off, Haseo returned the hug with both arms. Warmth spread through the teen from the contact, and the feelings that had been growing from being around the man came at him tenfold.

"O-Ovan...?' he asked quietly, slightly shaky from the sudden slap of emotions.

The man gently pushed him away, and brought his only hand up to cradle the teens chin.

Cobalt eyes peered into Ruby, and Haseo was shocked at the emotions there. Sadness, hope, fear, and something else...

"I know you will..." he repeated before leaning in, and kissing the stunned rouge's forehead.

Before he could do anything, the blue haired man turned and began to walk calmly to the next circle of enemies. Haseo could do nothing but stare after him. A small grin began to appear on his face as a greater resolve for becoming stronger showed itself to the rouge. With a feather light feeling; Haseo sped past Ovan and headlong into a batch of avian enemies, taking them completely off guard.

The grin never left his face as he happily cut down the birds from the sky; smack talking them all the while. Ovan chuckled on the side lines at his actions, watching the teen with long lost emotions coming back to him. His smile, turned down suddenly though... How long will it last?

Shaking his head at the sudden depressing thought; Ovan allowed himself to bask in the happiness of the rouge. Triumphant cheers reached his ears as Haseo was illuminated in a golden glow; a level up. These precious moments would be few, and Ovan was determined to enjoy every single one of them.

The man made a promise to himself that day. He wouldn't force Haseo's development. As he thought this; his incased left arm gave a painful jolt, and a voice only he could here just laughed at him.

"You will see..." He told the voice, and continued his watch on the only being to bring him happiness in too long of a time.

* * *

The days just seemed to get better from there on out. Shino began to join them again every now and then on training missions and quests. As the weeks passed; Haseo began to trust Shino greatly and even began to think of her as a sister. He even got in contact with Phyllo every now and then when neither of them were on.

"So, how is everything in the Twilight Brigade, Haseo?" He asked one day, and Haseo beamed at him.

"It's amazing! We've been searching for these-" The rouge showed him a virus core that Ovan had given him as reference. "- we need one more... And they've been training me too! I'm already level 50! I've actually been able to help them now, not like when I was such a low level." He said proudly, adorning his 2nd level adept rouge outfit. Phyllo smiled. "I'm glad to hear it youngin'." said the old cat with a smile and the two would talk about trivial things and sometimes even quest together.

Then, they found another Virus core after taking out a strange monster. With rapture; Haseo bid Phyllo a good day and quickly left the area while sending a message to Ovan.

He had found the final Virus core.

* * *

"_Haseo, do you know this place?" _

_Said rouge shook his head slowly as he took in the wonder that was Coite-Bodher Battlefield. The eerie music and strange scenery made the teen shake lightly. Why did he fear this place so? Peering at the dragon like creature high above them; Haseo instinctively inched closer to Ovan._

"_This is one of the Lost Grounds of 'The World'. They cannot be tampered with by even the system; for they are the very base of the game itself." He explained; gazing up at the dragon as lighting streaked across the sky basking everything in a freakish glow for an instant._

"'_Base of the game'?" Haseo questioned, confused._

"'_The World' was based from an Epic poem known as The Epitaph of Twilight. The Lost Grounds are places of importance in the poem. Each one holds their own unique story… but in the game; they have many rumors go around about them because of how mysterious they are." Motioning Haseo to follow, he led him to the stone circle with the pillars surrounding them._

"_There is a rumor for this area; that if you use a special item, you can reach the city beyond the dragon." He motioned to the pillars before reaching into his inventory, and pulling out a strange item._

_Haseo looked at the item curiously._

"_What is that? And how will this help you find the Key of Twilight?" _

"_Who knows? After all, we are looking for something that might not even exist at all; and this whole thing could just be a wild goose chase... But with the right things-" He suddenly reached for Haseo's hand, and gave the strange item to him._

_The words 'Virus Core' appeared on his screen as an acceptation of the item before disappearing. _

"_-Nearly anything is possible." He said quietly, still clutching the teens hand with his own._

_Pretending not to notice; Haseo put two and two together as he looked at the five pillars._

"_So we need four more of these things to get to the city, right? One for each pillar." _

_Ovan smiled and nodded, his hand coming up to ruffle Haseo's hair in an affectionate way that made the rouge's stomach flip._

"_Yes."

* * *

  
_

Now he was waiting for the other two members of the Twilight Brigade at that very Lost Ground.

Wringing his hands in anticipation, he stared on at the looming dragon overhead. Lighting flashed, lighting up the face of the beast making it look more menacing. Haseo frowned as a strange feeling sunk into his stomach…

He had a bad feeling about this.

But before he could ponder more on the feeling; the familiar sound on warping came to him as the other two members entered the area.

Hiding away his doubt; Haseo grinned brightly at the two brigade members. Shino smiled and ran to him; eloping him in a loving hug.

"Good job, Haseo!" She cried; her soft voice filled with excitement.

Returning the hug briefly; the two stepped away from each other. Ovan then came over, and put his arm around the teen's shoulders, and lead him to the pillars.

"I am proud of you, Haseo." He said softly, and the rouge couldn't help but blush.

The arm around him shifted slightly, and the steam gunner's hand was ruffling the silver locks of hair before pulling back, and beginning to place the virus cores into the pillars. Haseo watched in amazement as the pillars began to glow different colors. When three of them were glowing, he realized that it was his turn. Taking out the two virus cores from his inventory, he stared at them, then the pillars.

The bad feeling came back tenfold.

Swallowing the uneasiness, he placed the two in their respective pillars.

"Now step back, we do not know what will happen." Ovan instructed, and the trio backed away from the circle.

Moments afterwards, there was a blinding light, and a large beam of yellow-white light heading towards the heavens appeared in the circle.

Haseo could only stare at the strangely surreal thing before him.

"It's like a gateway to heaven." Shino said quietly, awed.

"In a way, it could be." Ovan said, stepping forward with an odd look in his eyes.

Looking at him; Haseo noted on how a faraway look came to the man's eyes.

The uneasiness now clenched his gut to the point where it was almost painful.

"What do we do now?" The rouge questioned, no longer staring at the beam, but at Ovan.

Blue eyes turned to look at him, regarding him for a moment before looking at Shino, then back to him.

"I will go first. I'll send a message if it's safe to follow." Ovan said after a moment.

"Wait… safe?" Haseo question, but didn't let the man answer.

"And what if something bad happens? What will we do?" The rouge asked, advancing on the man till he was inches from him.

"Haseo has a point, Ovan. Why can't we come too?" She asked, furrowing her brow.

He was silent for a moment, staring at the teen in front of him with a look that held no emotions.

Annoyed, Haseo folded his arms and copied the look. It was almost like a staring contest, till Ovan blinked, and his shoulders fell. A softened look came to his eyes, and before Haseo could question him again, he was suddenly face planted into a warm chest.

The rouge's head spun at the sudden action, and went limp. He felt a head rest on his own and a long sigh come from the man.

"Because I don't want anything to happen to the two of you." He said quietly, his grip around the teen tightening.

Despite the affection, Haseo put his hands on the man's chest and pushed him back lightly so he could look up at his face.

"And what about you, Huh?! Do you think we don't care what happens to you?"

Ovan just stared at him again, and Haseo idly thought it was nice being in the man's arms… err, arm.

With a fierce blush, he looked away from the peering blue eyes.

"Do you trust me?"

Shocked from the sudden question; red eyes snapped up to look at blue.

"Of course I do!" Haseo said in a tone that asked 'Why would you think otherwise?'

"Then trust me that I will return, and that everything will be okay in the end." He said with a small smile.

Haseo looked at him oddly from the wording of that sentence, and just peered at him; unconvinced. The uneasy feeling still festering…

"Fine. But you better come back unharmed." He huffed before he wrapped his own arms around the man, earning him a sharp intake of breath from the other and the tightening of the arm around him.

It lasted only a few moments before they released each other and Shino briefly embraced Ovan.

"Be careful." She told him as he pulled away.

"I always am." He said simply before heading towards the beam of light.

Each step he took; Haseo fell deeper and deeper into doubt. Before he could say or do anything about it though, there was a blinding light, and the man that begun to take his heart; vanished.

* * *

**Well, there we go. More Ohase goodness in this one… For there isn't going to be much of it in the next one…**

**Next up, how the 'Terror of death' came to be.**


	4. The Months Between

**A/N: After this, I'll be following the Manga more than the game for reasons of my own… Enjoy the lovely development here. And forgive me for not updating in soooo long! Forgive me for any grammar or spelling mistakes.

* * *

**

He didn't speak for a week. Not even to Shino, or Phyllo. All he did was go to areas too strong for himself and train; alone. When he came back, battered, broken, and bleeding; he would return to the guild's at home and sit on the ground. He would always hug Nazo Grunty close to himself, and Shino even swore she heard him weep. She would always talk about random things to him. About the plant, about real life, about anything, just to try and coax something out of the depressed rouge. Even when she met him in real life; he was but a shell of a wonderful and happy teen. Heart torn… How could one person have such an impact?

She then mentioned Ovan one day while on the game.

"I wonder why we haven't heard from him?" She had asked herself quietly.

But she got a reply, a hoarse and dead voice from a shredded man.

"Not one message… No E-mail. Nothing… It's like he just-!" The tears came again, the droplets falling on Nazo Grunty's head. The pig like creature sniffed and hugged the rouge. A stirring in the rouge's mind occurred; an odd feeling, like something was trying to get out. But it went unnoticed.

"Don't cry... you must be strong!" He said burrowing his head into the black vest.

Shino then remembered something, and smiled brightly.

"Haseo, there's a Job Expansion event today for level two rouge users! You're at the level now to do it! Why don't we contact Phyllo and take the quest?" She asked brightly, hoping the broken teen would take the offer and brighten up a little more.

Nazo Grunty oinked optimistically, and a light smile came to Haseo's pale face.

"Alright."

* * *

It wasn't very difficult. He made it to the shrine with Shino and Phyllo. Their friendship being what brought him the upgrade. Haseo was only disappointed that Ovan couldn't be there as well. His now powerful character flexed clawed hands as a scythe materialized out of cyberspace. A few swings of his new weapon before sheathing it and a grin spread on the rouge's face.

Shino smiled, and Phyllo beamed.

"There's Haseo." The dark harvest clerk said, as she lightly touched one of his spiked shoulders.

It helped. He wasn't cured, but it helped. He began to train again, to smile, and talk. Even though when they would return to the at home, there was no way of removing the boy from the Grunty. Shino worried for him, especially since he began to visit the very area Ovan disappeared in; everyday. It became routine. He would log in and go straight for Coite-Bodher Battlefield_. _He would stare up at the dragon in the sky, the music playing and the lightning flashing. Thunder would roll in, and sometimes it would even rain. Shino once witnessed him even get on his knees and cry up at the dragon.

"Why did you leave me?! Ovan…" He cried; voice full of sorrow and loss. Tears streamed down his sorrow filled tattooed face as they intermingled with the rain.

Shino cried with him as she witnessed the heart tearing moment. When he returned from the area, Shino approached him.

"Haseo." She said, smiling. She'll find away to cheer him up!

He turned, and smiled back, but it didn't reach his eyes. Oh, Ovan… why did you leave us? Look at the heart you've broken. He loves you Ovan.

"Come with me. There's a place I want to show you." She gently took his hand and dragged back to the Chaos Gate.

Quickly going through her bookmarks; Shino choose the one she wanted.

Haseo looked on in confused wonder as light engulfed himself and the girl next to him. They reappeared in the same fashion as they left. The black rouge's gut clenched tightly all of a sudden as his vision fell upon the great Cathedral. It was the same feeling he had before Ovan left him.

"This is my favorite lost ground!" She beamed, and Haseo offered her a nervous smile. She led him inside, the music growing louder, as they passed the lined benches. Haseo's crimson eyes locked on with the chained covered alter.

Shino smiled to herself as curiosity glimmered in the ruby orbs.

"A girl once stood there." She told him as she leaned on the barrier to the altar.

Mimicking her pose, he did the same and tilted his head in interest.

"A girl?" He asked,

Awe filled him at the next few words.

"Aura was her name. She left here, maybe because she was tired of this world." She said quietly.

Haseo furrowed his brows.

"Does she play a part in the 'Key of Twilight?'" He asked, and Shino smiled as hope dashed his features.

"Some think so." She said, smiling brightly.

The two stared at the altar for a little longer, till Haseo stretched, suddenly bored.

"I'm going to go train. Would you like to join?" He asked, but the dark clerk just shook her head.

"I'm going to stay here for a little longer. I'll meet up with you later." She said and Haseo waved as he head out of the cathedral.

Then, it hit him full force. The horrible feeling in his gut clawed at him with such a ferocity to the point where it was almost unbearable.

Then he heard it; a strangled cry coming from the gothic structure.

Fear possessed Haseo as he launched himself back toward the building.

"SHINO!" He screamed her name, throwing open the doors to look at a horrifying sight.

Shino's character was getting all fuzzy, he ran to her, trying to catch her falling body. In the slow motion of the shock, he saw her smile at him briefly; before she disappeared.

"No…" Haseo looked unbelievingly at the place Shino once was.

She would come back… She wouldn't leave him like Ovan did. In the game, players re-spawned. She would come back. Looking up from the spot he was staring at; and was startled by seeing someone there. An eerie groan came from the figure as two three bladed twin blades disappeared, along with the zombie like owner in an odd azure light. Rumors from the BBC flooded the rouges head instantly. _'….Twin blade, looks like an old model from The World R:1…' '…Know as Tri-Edge…' '…PK that can send people into comas.'_

"Tri-Edge…!" He snarled as the thing disappeared.

His anger dissipated into worry and fear as he quickly logged from the area. Back in the dome, he checked his friends list. Shino was online. A wave of joy hit him, she was safe! She was okay…

He sent her a quick PM.

'You okay? Had me worried for a bit…'

There was no answer from her. He waited a few moments. Maybe she went AFK for a moment. When there wasn't a response. A deep dread filled him as he sent several more messages without any answer.

Giving up, he logged out; feeling empty and lost.

* * *

A few days later, he learned that the Player behind Shino ended up in a coma. A new routine settled for the seventeen year old boy. Early in the morning, he would visit Shino Nanoa everyday in the hospital. Then, the teen would return home and get onto the game. He would first visit Coite-Bodher, then the Cathedral, and even visit the Arche Koeln Waterfall; the meeting place of the Brigade. Then, the hunt began. Fueled by rage from the PK; he would hunt down Tri-Edge's own kind; mercilessly.

"Do you know Tri-edge?" He would snarl, and they would only give him confused looks, or start laughing…

What's the point of a rumor to them, after all? Just some stupid mumbo jumbo on the BBC they think.

But it wasn't just that to the rouge. It was his answer to bring Shino back; if he defeated Tri-Edge, Shino would come back… And maybe, just maybe:

Ovan will too.

Months passed, and the final blow to him came when his last standing friend; fell into death, actual death. Phyllo passed away from old age one day; and the Seventeen year old paid good money loaned to him from his father to go to the old man's funeral on the other side of the country.

Now, a lucky cat statue stood on top of his computer tower with a flower sitting at the base of its paws. Ryou changed out the flower every time one would die, he kept on replacing it.

Thus the cycle continued.

* * *

"Do you know Tri-edge?" The PKer he was speaking to stiffened, a blade was pressed to her neck and it drew a little bit of blood. It was as red as the eyes that stared intently at her, awaiting an answer.

The scantily clad woman scoffed, and that's all 'The Terror of Death' needed to know; before slicing open her jugular. The woman gurgled out her last breaths, blood pouring from her wound and mouth before falling to the side; suffocating. Haseo watched with disinterest as her convulses ceased, and she decomposed into the ground. The rouge glanced over the carnage in the desert area, and spat on the reddened ground in frustration and anger.

Nothing, again! Six months of nothing but blubbering, stupid rumors, and false information! Crimson eyes blazed in fury, and only intensified as he heard a small whimper from behind him. Within a blink of an eye, he had his scythe out, and whipped around at the source of the pathetic noise; blade aimed at the neck of the stupid life that was before him.

"Sh-shino?" Eyes widened, and all the anger drained from him to be replaced with shock.

No… She was all wrong. The coloring; it was too bright; and the eyes weren't emerald.

Yellow eyes looked up fearfully into his red, then suddenly changed to confused.

That's right… Shino had green eyes, and a dark clothing set; not a white one. A sneer replaced the shocked look on his face, and the fear returned to the look-alike in front of him. Putting his weapon away; he briskly turned and walked stiffly towards the warp point; heading back to town.

How easily he was fooled. A miserable chuckle escaped Haseo's lips as he stepped into the Chaos Gate Dome. Memories of him first logging on flooded into his mind, and a shudder ran down his spine as he remembered Blaine and Iyoten. Then; Ovan saving him, His heart clenched painfully at the memory.

Then Shino…

"Haseo, you're going to go crazy." He told himself as longing gripped at his being.

He wanted his best friend back. He wanted Ovan to return. A hand came up to place it over his heart. He knew this feeling was something stronger than just a likeness for the Guild Master, he came to terms with that long ago.

But it hurt so much to think about him; and the long absence…

Eight months since Ovan's disappearance.

Six since Shino's.

He admitted to himself guiltily that he missed the former much more than the latter; but that still didn't change the fact that they were gone.

"Ovan… Shino… Why?" That line had repeated in his mind every day since their leaving.

There's was a small stirring in his mind from the depression, but Haseo thought nothing of it. This had occurred a few times in the past few months.

Haseo found himself in Mac Anu square; he had been subconsciously walking while in his thoughts. He sighed deeply as he walked around the fountain before sitting down on the concrete edge of the decoration.

His memories of the small touches Ovan allowed him, and a smile graced his features; remembering that soft voice and mysterious eyes; always obscured by the glasses. He remembered Shino, her calm voice announcing her fake shock when he told her how he felt for the Guild Master a few weeks after the Coite-Bodher incident. She had known, and he was overjoyed that she thought no different of him with his confession, and was happy for him. That was when they began searching for the man; thought it was pointless it gave them hope.

Ovan, I miss you.

"'The Terror of Death' the greatest PKK." A tenor voice shook him from his thoughts.

Eyes narrowed vehemently at the man who spoke his nickname.

Long green hair in a ponytail, and he wore Japanese nobleman style of clothing. Great: a snob.

"It's people like you that make 'The World' have chaos. You're just like the Pk-"

Just his luck: a _Moon Tree_ Snob. Haseo growled at the man's insolence.

"Screw you, and Moon Tree. I don't need a damn sermon! What I do in this game is none of your concern!" He snapped, getting up from his sitting position on the fountain.

With some satisfaction at the stunned look on the man's face, he was about to leave when a small, high voice called out to him.

"Please! Won't you hear him out! Why PK others? Why?" It was the Shino look-alike.

She dares to ask that question to him with Shino's face?! He whirled on her, snarling, a rage he hadn't felt in a long time bubbling up to the surface.

With more malice than he intended he snapped at her.

"My reasons are that of which you could NEVER understand!" Anger turning into sorrow as the girls eyes flashed in fear, his throat constricted.

Shino, Ovan… Why?

Why, why, why, WHY!

"Why?" He whispered the question to her.

The one question he so dearly wanted answered.

"You're sad." She stated quietly so only he could hear her.

He just stared at her, blankly. Of course he was sad, he had been ever since Ovan left; and it turned into hopelessness when Shino left as well.

He was very sad.

"You've lost a great deal, haven't you?" she asked, sadness and understanding gracing her soft features.

She went too deep. He glared at her, but she was no longer afraid of his façade, she knew now.

"As long as I have power" He growled more to himself than her. "I won't lose anything else!" He breathed forcefully.

A whisper window opened in his line of sight on the screen.

'_He will be at that place.' _

Looking at the sender of the cryptic message, Haseo's heart fluttered painfully in his chest. Disbelief graced his features as he mouthed the name.

Ovan.

A clash of feelings fell on Haseo all at once making him weak in the knees. But despite this, he turned towards the dome. What he saw made him take a sharp intake of breath.

A white coat tail, part of an odd metal Cylinder, and the end of a light blue scarf disappeared around the corner.

The message came back to his mind.

"The cathedral!" He cried out to himself, quickly running towards the Chaos Dome; completely forgetting about the girl and Sakaki.

He ran, he ran with high spirits that he was back, that this wasn't a dream.

Please say it wasn't a dream…

He ignored the odd stares and looks people gave the famous PKKer as he pushed open the doors to the dome fiercely. People jumped, startled; but he paid them no heed as he fumbled with the words on the Chaos Gate.

∆**Hidden Forbidden Holy Ground**

The warp rings swept his character away. When he reopened his eyes, he had to forcefully calm himself as he walked shakily to the large doors to the gothic structure. Pushing them open; Haseo's breath hitched when he spotted the silhouette of the man he had longed to see for over eight months.

"Ovan"

* * *

**Long awaited update; there ya go! Hope you enjoyed it. R&R please! And I'm also sorry for how long it took me to update!**


End file.
